


private patron

by Kazura



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: Orion likes to think he's clever. (He's not. Not really.)





	private patron

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with a few things in mind:
> 
> ★ The Great Golden Circus game event, where Orion moves behind the scenes to give Kanato, Moa, and co. a little help with their performances by giving them a high tech machine.  
★ The idea that Orion doesn’t wait for Titan to be able to save money, but secretly gives him an opportunity to attend the circus as soon as he possibly can. Secretly because he's trying to be subtle. He's trying his best. Please understand.  
★ The idea that they’re already dating.
> 
> Knowing that the epilogue will joss this one, especially with that last point in mind, consider this a bit of an AU. One I liked enough to post, ehehe~

Orion has to hide his smile behind a teacup as he listens to Balt and Nickel recall the events of the previous day to him excitedly. The night is hardly young, but it's not so late that his parents would tear their hair out from worry if he stayed just a little longer. Besides, he's grown rather fond of the novelty of sitting down on a tatami floor.

“They went all whoosh! You should have seen it, Ori-oniitama!” Nickel says, beaming and waving his arms around.

“I’m pleased to hear that you enjoyed it,” he says, affecting an air of mild interest. He had been there himself, hidden far away from Titan’s sight, and he bore witness to everyone’s efforts. Kanato, Moa, and the rest of their friends certainly aren’t his band mates, but they do have his respect now, if anything. If fate so permits it, he’d like to invite them to a tea party, at the very least.

It would be a show of his thanks for their success in making Titan and his brothers smile.

He’s pouring himself another cup of tea—seeing as Jii volunteered to stay in the car—when Nickel says, "You can go with us next time, right? Ori-oniitama?"

If his grip were any lighter, the teapot would have slipped from his fingers in his surprise.

"We can't trouble Orion-san like that, Nickel!" Balt says in a panic, his eyes shifting to and from Orion, as if wanting to see his reaction but is scared of what he might find there.

He's not that scary, is he? Nickel certainly doesn't seem to think so.

"B-but...! It'd be more fun together!" Nickel says, his eyes looking moist and ready to spill tears at any moment.

"Nickel!"

Oh dear.

"That's quite all right," Orion says softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he sets the teapot aside on the low table in front of him. Absentmindedly, he traces the elegant patterns on his teacup’s surface, the slow curl of the steam a calming distraction. "I'd be more than happy to accompany you next time, if you'll have me."

"Really? Yay! That's a promise, okay?"

He chuckles, surprised at himself at how much he means it. "Of course. I promise."

The two continue to recount their experiences the day before—Nickel with bright shining eyes and Balt with a curiously gained bashfulness—until Balt notices the time and apologizes. “We’ve kept you too long, Orion-san!”

“That’s all right,” he tries to say, but Balt is already dragging Nickel along and bowing repeatedly.

Blinking, he watches over them quietly as they run off for bed. He would’ve thought that Balt has already gotten used to him, but he’ll probably have to keep trying.

Pursing his lips, he’s trying not to sigh, when he hears soft footsteps behind him.

"He's going to remember that promise. They both will."

He freezes, feels his breath hitching. He tries to hide it by nonchalantly taking a sip from his now lukewarm tea, but Titan doesn't seem so easily fooled. Taking off his apron, Titan seats himself beside Orion, close enough for Orion to be able to feel his warmth.

If his face were red, maybe he could blame it on the weather? Ah, how _is_ the weather outside? He can’t remember.

"It might take a while for us to be ready to go to the circus again though. Unless some tickets mysteriously appear in our mailbox. Again. What do you think?"

He tries to swallow very very discreetly. "You work hard, Titan. It wouldn't be far-fetched to think that you would be rewarded for all that you've done."

"What about all that you've done?"

He blinks, rather dumbly, he thinks. "I... Eh?"

Titan laughs. "It really was you, huh?"

Orion sputters. "I have no idea what you're—"

"Your eyes."

"B-beg pardon?"

Titan smiles, his hand reaching for Orion's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. "They're doing that thing they do when you think you've cleverly kept the things you've done for me a secret." His voice is quiet, with a touch of something that Orion isn't prepared to analyze. Not when his heart is beating so fast that he can hardly breathe.

"My eyes do no such thing, Titan!" he tries to protest, but it comes out rather weakly when Titan's golden eyes look straight into his. He does like to think that he’s clever. Cleverer than this, at least. But Titan’s presence, the intensity of his gaze—it’s all so very... _dumbing_.

"Mm. They do."

Orion pouts, perhaps a little petulantly, but he can no longer think of anything else to say. Trying to press the lie would hardly be elegant at this point. "...Are you upset?"

"Why would I be?"

"You're often against gifts."

"I'm not against them," Titan says with a smile. The mildly bitter kind. "I just don't want you spending your money on me when you can spend them elsewhere."

Quite on reflex, he babbles, "Where else?"

Titan's eyes widen, and Orion could have stared into them all night if Titan allowed it. Which he won't. "I...don't know. To help other people, I guess? You do that already, don't you? Just keep it up."

"Why can't I do the same with you?" he demands, unable to help himself.

"It's different," Titan says, making small circular motions with his thumb on Orion's arm. It's...a little soothing, if he had to admit that much.

Looking away, he mumbles, a little uncertainly, as he feared what Titan might say. "Can't you simply let me spoil you, Titan?"

"You already do."

When Orion whips back his gaze to ask what that was supposed to mean, Titan rests his hand gently against Orion's cheek and presses his lips against the other’s.

"You already do," Titan says again, something quite like a sigh escaping his lips. "And I can't thank you enough, Orion. You're just too...you're too kind to me." He lets those words linger in the air, before granting Orion another brief kiss. When he pulls back, he grabs his forgotten apron and stands up. "It's late," he says, looking away and clearing his throat. When he looks at Orion again, he looks the same as always. "You shouldn't keep Jii waiting for long."

Words. He has to...words. "I...."

"I'll hold you onto that promise earlier, yeah?" he asks, with—Orion dares think—quite too much affection than it ought to have that it sends Orion’s head spinning.

"R-right. Yes. O-of course."

Titan smiles, a small private one.

It's a wonder how Orion reaches the mansion that night without yelling in the car, really.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: just let him be your sugar daddy pls titan  
alternate summary is: local elite bison, stops functioning in the presence of his illegally attractive bf
> 
> If you like what I write, feel free to yell about these dorks with me [here](https://twitter.com/songsofthestars). I also post about my fic releases, along with a lot of doodles, over [here](https://twitter.com/findingarcadia). For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
